The Mur
The Mur (Wrati: Murkrogg, and before the 5th Great War just Krogg, with Mur being from Reyshi þien Mür from Lobott "Ye Meer," from "Planet Ymir," a theory during the 2nd Dark Age as to the origin of the Tallmen), called the Giants of Space, and the Krakens of the Sky/'Stars', are a sapient species of kraken-like near-human aliens from Planet Mur who are among the "Big Three" of the Universal Union ("the W"). The Mur are the majority species on Planet Mur, Planet Mur 2, Planet Mur 3, Dwarf Planet Blackstone, Planet Sami Prime, Planet Sami 2, Planet Sami 6, Planet Sami 8's Moons 4-7, Planet Nuwrat, and Relgrade Tower, and live in smaller numbers all across the W. The Mur were once a Power-that-Is on this Earth's side of the Deathless Abyss, waging the Six Mur Wars for Conquest in the Cosmic Age of Horror, but have fallen in importance to humankind after the 5th Great War, and the Battle for Relgrade Tower. The Chancellor of the Empire of Wrat, Greghanmurr, heads the Universal Hall at Hyves' Pyre. Biology: Mur babies are born as small feathery balls, with large black eyes, small beaks, and small squeaky voices. They squeak when squeezed. The Mur are born with purple, blue, and red skin colors. Mur, like Gequans, and humans, have so-called "hornmen" among them. The Mur's are all mildly more psychic than humans, and only a small percentage of the Mur are born without psychic powers. History: The Mur were born in the Womb of the World, the caldera of the infamous Krakentoa Supervolcano. Originally, they were a roughly human-sized species of squids. They were stronger, and more intelligent than other similar species, comparable to longmen in both respects. This was a result of natural evolution. They became the most successful predators in the Arabion Great-Sea between Arabion and Urith. Their only consistent natural predators were the Orkas or Orc, giant, semi-aquatic whale-headed bipeds with a nearly human intelligence. One day, the Shine came down from the heavens, and made "the Murman" from corral and clay. He was as intelligent as a human, and had a more human form factor. Soon enough, he had taken 100 wives or more, and fathered over 1,000 children - they in turn fathered thousands more. Soon enough, all the Mur were as intelligent as humans, and could walk on land. Within 100 years, they had hunted down the Orcs, using their superior numbers, speed, and intelligence to systemically wipe them out. They feasted on their flesh, and used their skulls as crown and thrones. Soon enough they had spread to all corners of their world, and began farming. For thousands of years they developed, and eventually in the continents of Urith, Helgenerr Wrat, and Wrengenfaorrch five seperate civilizations arose. They developed metallurgy, writing, advanced forms of farming, warfare, and most-importantly wyzardry. They developed methods of sending instantaneous messages, and building stoneworks in seconds. Within a millenium their advances allowed them to link up all their civilizations, and form a peaceful, planetary union. They saw all Mur as equal, and were not an agressive, war-mongering species, or at least such wars were relatively rare. Their magickal spacecraft allowed them to expand outwards to other planets, sending out their explorers known as geonauts. When they encountered aliens, their near-universal belief was that all other species are naturally inferior to them and are worthy only of being subjugated. They became slavers. The Shine considered this hypocrisy and their use of magickal technology to be abomination. After the Last Day of Lobtonne he planned to wipe out their civilization by destroying their homeworlds. Unfortunately for him, he died, and the Mur survived. Unfortunately for the Mur, that event shout out a wave of magickal energy across the cosmos that crippled their magickal infrastructure, and lost them all their magickal abilities and nearly all their psychic abilities. This led to the Great Emptiness, a millennium-long dark age for all Mur across the universe. Gallery: Attamurg.png|'Attamurg'|link=Attamurg Wrangu's family.jpg|'Wrangu's family' Ulad the Vampyre-Squid.jpg|'Ulad the Vampyre-Squid'|link=Uladimir Dragonson Wrangu.jpg|'Wrangu' Mur Naval Officer.jpg Mur Sketches.jpg Category:Big Three Category:Aliens Category:Peoples Category:Biology Category:History Category:Huron Space Category:Near-humankind